


Best Day of My Life

by pyrojosette



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, soft!posie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrojosette/pseuds/pyrojosette
Summary: This is my first fic so it might suck. I'm also a horrible writer.The first day Penelope and Josie met.





	Best Day of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii this is my first fic and im sorry if it is horrible im not that good at writing but i wanted to try for my fav ship. :)  
Sorry for any mistakes.... i didn't proof read

As the car slowly pulled into the gates of the boarding school sat in the back seat of the car was a very nervous and scared Penelope Park, she was a Park she doesn’t get scared but this was the first time she was scared because this will be the first time that she will be away from her famiy. She hasn’t been away from her family since she was born (yes she went to sleepovers and all that but she never moved to a borading school for the Super Natural states away before). 

She opened the car door and got out her first thought was this place was its going to be boring. As she was making her way to the headmasters office someone cut the corner and knocked her down on the floor. When she looked up ready to yell at whoever knocked her over and her eyes was immediately meet with chocolate brown eyes and they just stared into each other's in a daze. "I'm soooooooo sorry that I knocked you down I should have been looking where I was going" the girl rambled on. "No it's okay, it's not every day a beautiful girl like you makes me fall for her" she gave the girl her signature smirk and winked, the girl started to blush and tried to hide it before Penelope can see but she saw it. 

When Josie looked back at Penelope she couldn't help but stare " wowww you are very pretty" Josie realized she just said that out loud her cheeks started to look like a tomatoes and she looked at the ground Penelope just smiled at her. "Hi my name is Penelope Park, what's yours beautiful?" " My name is Josette Saltzman but everyone calls me Josie." "Well it's nice to meet you Josie or can I call you JoJo?" Josie blushed at the nickname nobody ever gave her a nickname like that. " ummmm... yeah you can call me that" Josie stumbled on her words. "Well I should get going don’t wanna be late to meeting the headmaster" Penelope said smiling at the girl one last time. 

She knocked on the door and heard "Come in" when she enter she found Alaric at his desk doing paperwork. "Hi you must be Penelope Park our newest student I'm Alaric Saltaman the headmaster and found of the school it nice to meet you" Alaric said holding out his hand so she can shake it "Yes that's me nice to meet you too sir" She shook his hand. "You are going to really like it here Penelope, my daughter are going to give you a tour of the school and show you to your room" as soon as he finished saying that the door opens Penelope turns to see who just walked in because her back you facing the door and when her eyes meets the person who just walked in she smirk. "Hey beautiful nice to see that pretty face again" Penelope said smirking at Josie, Josie looked at the ground and started blushing hard a smile creeping onto her face. 

"Did you meet already?" Alaric asked looking between the two girls with a questioning look, "kind of I accidently knocked her down when she was heading to your office" Josie said blushing at the memory of what happened when Penelope called her beautiful. "Where's Lizzie I thought I asked for both of you to come" "She had something else to do so I told I would come and see what you need" "okay then I need you to give Penelope a tour of the school and show her to her room." "Alright dad come on Penelope let's go, bye dad love you" "Love you too sweetheart" and with that they left his office. 

As they was walking around school Penelope would stare at Josie and listened to every word she said as she explained everything, Josie would just blush hard and fumble her words whenever Josie would see Pen look at her. Penelope found it cute that Josie fumbled her words when she caught her staring she liked how she made the girl so flustered. She could sit there all day and listen to her talk all day and not interrupt her because her voice was like music to her ears, when she seen Josie's eyes for the first time when they meet the first time she instantly fell in love. Penelope thought it was crazy that she was already falling for a girl she just met a few hours ago but she didn’t care all she cared about was how the girl made her feel the first time their eyes meet. "So this is your room and the tour is officially over I hope you will enjoy it here" Josie said smiling big, " I will defently enjoy it with a beautiful girl like you around here to look at every day" Penelope smirks and winks at Josie. They look into each other's eyes in a daze until Josie's phone goes off. She clears her throat and checks her phone "Well I should get going my sister needs me," "I hope to see you around JoJo" Pen says smiling at Jo "See you Pen" with that Josie was off....... 

Penelope was brought out of the memory by someone taping on her shoulder. "Hey mom are you ready momma and everybody else is waiting for us down the aisle" Hayden said. It's been almost 25 years since the first day they met. Penelope and Caroline had found a cure a month before the twin's 22nd birthday, Josie finally understood why Penelope did everything she did, her and Lizzie had become friends but they still have their bitchy banters because that’s who they are, Her and Josie have been married today made 20 years they have a beautiful son who is 15 years old, and here she is on her and Josie's 20 year married anniversary about to renew their vows. She smiled at her son "Yes baby im ready let's go." As she was walking down the aisle she had tears in her eyes her wife looked as beautiful as ever and as she played the memory in her head again she just smiled. 

"Hi baby you look stunning" Josie said as she took Pen's hands in hers 

"Hi love you look beautiful as always" Pen said as she kissed Josie's hand 

"We are gathered here today to witness the vow renewal over Miss Josette Park and Miss Penelope Park I believe the couple have some vows to exchange Penelope you can go first" the officiator said. 

" From the first day we met where you knocked me on my ass and I looked into your eyes I knew you were the one, loving you Josette Park has been one of the best things that has ever happened to me. You are special, beautiful inside and out I can't imagine the day I ever stop loving you but that will never happen cause even after I die I will still love you in the afterlife. One of my biggest dreams is growing old with you still getting on your nerves every chance I get.... I promise to be the person you can always come to when you need a shoulder to cry on or when you need a laugh, I promise to be your wife and support your dreams always, I can't wait to be married to you for the rest of my life. I know you are someone who will never be erased from my heart no matter what until the day I die I am yours. I love you JoJo with all my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart." Pen chuckles wiping Josie's tears " I love you too Pen" 

"Pen the moment I saw you I knew right then that you was going to be someone. You are the selfish to my selfless you bring out the best in me, you occupied my heart, my thoughts and you never left them. Even when things was bad I never stopped loving you and you being a stubborn pain in the ass, you never let me forget you or not notice you. The moment you chose to let me go I never saw more of you, you are a part of me......a part I never want to give up. I want to be love you and be loved by you for the rest of our lives; I want to share the best and worst parts of my life with you. You are my life Penelope and I love you." Josie finished "aww JoJo I love you too" Pen said as Josie wiped her tears. 

"I know pronounce you remarried you may kiss the brides ladies" They shared a sweet and passionate kiss as everybody cheered for them when they rested their foreheads together they whispered love you's and shared one more kiss. When they turned to the crowd Penelope had a huge smile on her face because her life is extactly how she imagined it would be she married the love of her life, she has a beautiful kid, and she is surrounded by a lot of people who loves her..........

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was horrible  
Leave a comment and let me know what you think......  
my twitter @pyrojosette


End file.
